The Field Trop REDONE AKA Simon's New Girlfriend
by Comic Rocker
Summary: What if Simon met up with Lauren during the trip as arranged and what if they got all intimate during the trip and became an item until the day they left Rudge Park.


As Simon went down to the bay to see Lauren he passed by Jay across the street getting whumped by a local housewife. In other words she punched him in the face. Simon smirked at this. It was pretty clear Jay was still searching for the mysterious and promiscuous housewife that was "rumoured to have fucked one student at Rudge Park in London". All because a so called sixth former by the name of Chris Groves whom neither Will, Neil, or Simon had heard of and didn't seem likely Mark Donovan or Carli D'Amato had heard of this guy either. Simon doubted Charlotte Hinchcliffe would have heard of Chris Groves either because she was in Year 13 which would be the same year as this Groves guy whether he existed or not. Simon made a mental note to ask Charlotte about Groves when he got back from the trip.

Simon moved further down to the dock and saw Lauren waving at him from the wall. Simon grinned and waved back and dashed over to her ignoring the car horns that were blaring louder like Justin Hawkins on helium. He also ignored the loud profanities that were being shouted at him by the local motorists while hitting their horns.

When Simon reached Lauren who looked more than pleased to see him. He hugged Lauren like she did to him the last night much to the horror and jealousy of Will. "Managed to shake off Will then" Lauren asked with a smile. She had a very pretty smile no denying it. "Yep spotted Jay getting hit by some woman on the way here turns out he's still looking for the same housewife who he's heard of to have fucked one bloke at school every year which I doubt exists at all to be honest". Lauren giggled "Does Jay often lie then"? she asked. "You have NO idea" Simon replied also laughing. "I always used think if Pinocchio's nose got any longer it would be the size of a breadstick by now and that's how I think of Jay. Lauren giggled harder now at this.

The two teenagers started walking together back to the lodge that had been hired for the trip. Simon couldn't help but stop and have a little stare at Lauren's bum and legs which were clad very nicely in the standard issue school black tights and flowed even more nicely in the school skirt. When they got back to the lodge they dumped their school bags in the front hall and then they both went off to change out of their uniforms in their separate bedrooms.

They came out again later dressed in casual clothes. Although Lauren's outfit now was a little similar to what she wore earlier which was a navy blue polo neck sweater with a black short skirt ,black tights and knee boots. "You look nice" Simon complimented when he came out of his dorm. Lauren blushed and replied thank you.

The two walked into Simon's dorm room and sat down on Simon's bed. "No sign of the other lads yet eh"? Lauren asked sweetly her Irish accent was now sounding more thicker but rather attractive "Nah I don't think they'll be back for ages yet". Simon replied with great relief. Lauren scooted a little closer to Simon and started running her fingers through his hair. "God so much hair gel" She chided gently. "Just do you sleep at night with all this product in your hair luv?" Simon replied with a brief shrug and replied "Ah well enough".

Lauren began fiddling with Simon's shirt collar and said "Simon this is really embarrassing and although I hardly know you I feel like you're the kind of guy I'd want to get to know more often and a bit more than a friendly way too." Simon smiled and blushed at that and replied with "Really" Lauren nodded yes. Simon then replied saying he felt the same about her and then proposed that when they got back to school they would go out with each other. Lauren of course nodded yes.

Before he could stop himself Simon was running one of his hands along Lauren's tight clad legs and the other hand in her soft pretty blonde hair. Whatever feelings Simon had for Carli in the past were now history at the moment. This new pretty Irish girl blew her out of the water and it seemed strange that it took Simon several years to realise that Carli wasn't for him and Lauren was.

"Never had a bloke other than my dad play with my hair before" Lauren said giggling while kissing Simon's cheek. "It feels a lot nicer than my hair I think" Simon replied still caressing Lauren's legs. Lauren giggled harder at the way Simon was touching her. "That tickles" She mock complained "But I like it a lot though". Even as she said this Lauren then planted a kiss on Simon's mouth hard and before he could stop himself Simon kissed her back and pulled her on top of him. Then he ran his hand up Lauren's skirt causing her to squeal and moan in Simon's mouth.

Suddenly the dorm room door opened much to the surprise of the couple who broke apart like a pair of mice being caught in a tub of butter and Jay and Neil walked in. When they saw what was transpiring at the moment Jay's first comment was "Fucking Hell Si you really are giving it to her hard and Christ she's wet for ya". To which Simon replied "FUCK OFF". As a result Jay and Neil scarpered out of the room like a pair of pussycats being shoved in a hot Jacuzzi.

"Sorry about that babe" Simon apologised. he went bright red when he said the word babe. He had never called any girl babe before. Well apart from Carli once but he was drunk at the time. Lauren blushed harder too "I've never been called babe before it feels so funny but it feels so good too." As she said this she threw herself on him again kissing him hard as Simon reached up to stroke her hair again and grope her bum which made her squeal and giggle again like well a schoolgirl obviously. "How many girls bums have you groped Simon" Lauren asked in mock suspicion. Simon replied that he hadn't but he often used to fantasise about doing it. "And my bum's your first right" Lauren asked giggling again. Simon put his hands up to say yes.

After a moment the two young lovebirds decided to walk down for dinner as they came to the dining hall they met Carli on the way. "Hi Simon" Carli greeted cheerfully. Normally by this stage whenever Carli was around Simon would start to have a boner build up in his pants and he would also be all breathless and overexcited when talking to her. But now that didn't seem to be happening now that he and Lauren were now close together.

"Hi old friend" Simon greeted with a smile. Carli noticed that both Simon and Lauren were holding hands tightly. She replied by greeting Lauren " Hi I'm Carli I'm an old friend of Simon from Primary School." she said giving Lauren a hug. "Oh hi" Lauren answered slightly surprised but pleased by this little greeting.

"So you're the lucky girl to whisked off her feet by our Simey"? Carli said with a smile. Lauren blushed and giggled "I hope so she said". All the way to the dining hall Carli and Lauren started chatting and gossiping. Simon followed the two girls while shaking his head at the chatter. From out of nowhere Mark Donovan caught up with Simon and said "Nice one Cooper pulling the new girl I thought Briefcase was gonna gets his fucking mitts in her." Simon was a bit surprised by this Mark Donovan praising and encouraging him as far as Simon knew Donovan hated him, Jay, Neil and Will. Well Will mostly and perhaps Jay and Neil but Donovan seemed to be a bit civil round Simon.

"No chance of that now" Simon replied "If I know Will he'll be trying to bag Charlotte and fucking up as usual". This got Donovan thinking "Cheers for the warning mate" he said turning in the opposite direction.

When Simon finally joined Carli and Lauren at a table in the dining hall. Carli then spoke up as Simon sat down. " Ah Simon I was just saying to everyone here how nice that finally our little Simey's found himself a girlfriend and look at her so nice and so lovely". She stroked Lauren's hair while she said this.

Simon grinned and said "Maybe when we get back to London we could double date with you and Tom." Tom was the name of Carli's boyfriend he was a rugby player who was older than her and didn't go to Rudge Park like Simon and Carli did. Simon always secretly hated the guy because of his closeness with Carli but now that Lauren was in his life he found he could no longer hate Tom and it didn't matter anymore whether or not he and Carli were together or not.

"Ah yes Tom" Carli replied she looked rather uncomfortable at the mention of the guy. Simon wondered maybe if something happened between them but he paid it no mind. Carli wasn't his future now Lauren was.

Simon spent the night having tea with his new girlfriend,his old childhood friend and many of Carli's other friends. After the meal Simon and Lauren went back into Simon's dorm room and kissed each other more and even got into bed together.

When they got back to school. Simon and Lauren began a relationship with each other that would last into their graduation from Rudge Park School and they would go to college together and one day get married

**THE END**


End file.
